Starting all over again
by suzanazoric95
Summary: After Swain survived explosion of "Other plans" Kate left a ship. So did Mike. Ship will get new CO, new XO and new bosun, after Dutchy leaves too. Some will be hurt because they are betrayed from people they thought they will never be betrayed, some will lose people for who they cared about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Injured. Swain was injured. That came as a shock for everyone who knew him.

"You ok?" Bomber asked and looked into 2Dads.

"No I am not." He answered sharply.

"Ok ok. I was just asking. No need to bite my head off." Bomber said with raised hands.

"Asking? How would you feel that you saw your best mate getting almost blew up?" 2Dads asked.

"Swain is my mate too you know and I don't yell." Bomber said.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to explode like this." 2Dads said.

"Hey we are team. I understand. We will go through this." Bomber said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How? Lot of us don't even know what to say to Sally if he dies." 2Dads said with sigh.

"He is not going to die 2Dads. He is strong. It is Swain. Let's get you home. He has lot of friends who will stay here." Bomber said.

"Mates? Yeah whatever. Some of them didn't even shown up here in hospital." 2Dads murmured.

"They are not here. Lot of them is on fregates." Bomber said.

"I am fine. And only thing I need now is a drink. And to be alone." 2Dads said as he started walking out of hospital.

''Alright then I'll drop you off home you got drinks? We can call into the local pub and get some?" Bomber sugested.

"Just leave me alone Rebecca." 2Dads said.

"Fine I will." she said and sighed frustrated when he walked out and take a cub.

"Just give him a time." Nav said as she approached to her with ET.

"I give him a lot of time." Bomber said.

''He thinks he's the only one who's worried about Swain, he's not and ie'm pissed off about his negativity. It's bullshit nav.'' Bomber said with frustration.

Nav puts a hand on her shoulder and says.

"Lets get a drink. Some of crew are already in pub. And Mike said he will call us if is there some news about Swain's condition." Nav said.

"I am not so good company tonight." Bomber said.

"Well we use that you are grumpy sometimes." joked ET. ''Come on we've gone through worse than this." Added ET with grin

Bomber smiled.

"Ok." she said.

They went into local pub.

"Why you worry now?" Nav asked.

"It is Bird. She is not answering on my phone calls and it gets me worried." Bomber said.

''I'm sure she's ok.'' nav replied.

"Swain is like a father to her." Bomber said.

''i 's at the hospital now with swain and sal'' thats why she's not answering her phone ''

"You think?" Bomber asked

Bomber nodded and take a sip of her drink.

"Mike called everyone from crew but some didn't show up in hospital." Bomber said

''they are on their way.i made a few extra calls ''nav replied

"Whatever." Bomber murmured as her phone rang. After she finished phone call she sighed.

"Dutchy just called. Swain is ok. He woke up. But Bird doesn't answer on his phone calls, she is not in hospital anymore." Bomber said and raised up. "I will go to look for her." She added.

"Alright I will come with you." Nav said.

"No need. Go home with Josh. I will manage." Bomber said

"You sure?" Nav asked.

"Yes I am." Bomber said and nodded and went out of pub and start to look for Bird. Bomber met with Dutchy in port.

"Did you check at your place? Maybe she is there." Bomber said

''Yeah she's not there.'' Dutchy said.

"Her place or ship? Check it again. I will look on beaches for her." Bomber said.

"Ok, I will check a ship." Dutchy said.

"Ok. And I will check on beaches. Maybe she is there." Bomber said

"Let's go." Dutchy said.

Bomber nodded and went towards beaches hopping she will find Bird. Bomber searched few of it but without success. When she came on one she looked into phone hopping she will see a text message from Dutchy telling he found Bird but there wasn't any message.

"Great." Bomber murmured as she hit in someone. "Watch where you are walking mate." Bomber added and looked into guy in who she hit. It was Buffer. "You?" Bomber added.

"You are in a hurry. Where are you going in such a rush?" Buffer asked.

Bomber looked into him and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You left without goodbye two years ago and now you are pretending everything is ok." Bomber yelled.

"Ouch." He said grabbing her hand. "Steady on Bomber. I didn't think I will ever again see anyone of you so that is why I left without goodbye because I don't like farewells." Buffer said glowing at her.

"Yeah whatever. Half of the crew hates you actually." Bomber said trying to free her hand. "Coward." she murmured.

"You weren't exactly popular either. They have known me longer than you and they know why I had to leave. And I don't owe you anything. And one more thing if you are looking for Bird she is on beach sitting on rocks." He said before pushing past her and walking away without so much as looking back. ''Bloody cranky bitch.'' he murmurs under his breath

"Idiot." Bomber murmured and walk towards rocks and climbed on and sit by her side. "You know that me and rocks are not good combination?" Bomber joked. "Are you ok?" she added.

"I am fine. Just needed some time." Bird said and looked into Bomber

"Ok then but if you need me just call me ok?'' Bomber asked.

"Thanks." Bird said. "You know that Dutchy is leaving?" Bird added

''Yep got told today. I think it's for the best though family comes first. He hasn't seen them in 12 months and home is calling. I understand that." Bomber said.

"He is running away. People like him always runs away." Bird said with sigh.

''Nah he's not. There is stuff going on at home and he needs to be there. He's not focused on the job." Bomber said.

"His replacement is some guy called Boxer or something like that. New CO is person you just slapped and Swain's replacement are you. 2Dads is posted on frigate." Bird said. "Kate told me in hospital." she added.

"Oh geez, wish I'd known that before I slapped him. It is looke like I will have to apologise for it." Bomber said.

"You should to apologise to him." Bird said and laughed. "You will never get change." she added

"You are right." Bomber said and smiled.

"Let's go home. Tomorrow is new day." Bird said.

"And who knows what crap will crush on Hammersley?" Bomber asked with smile.

"Swain's words." Bird said laughing.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:this is my new story. I really don't have idea where this will lead. I have a help woth this story from my good friend and idea is in work stage?. But I would also like your feedbacks and your depinion so please review and give me your predictions.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Starting all over again

Chapter 2

Bomber was dreading a moment to face CO. She slapped her CO. So first two days she was hiding or in galley with excuse she was helping Bird or in wardroom. Bird turns to Bomber.

"You know you have to face CO eventually." Bird said. "You can't hide forever." she added.

"I am trying to avoid him till level stress doesn't drop down." Bomber said.

"Well I reckon you should to talk with him as soon as possible." Bird said.

"He is still angry." Bomber said and sighed.

"I know." Bird said. "But you have to talk with him." she added. Bomber nodded and took a mug of her coffee.

"I will talk with him." Bomber said and went to his office and knock on door.

"Come in." he said from inside. Bomber went in.

"Sir can we a word?" Bomber asked. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour." Bomber added.

"Behaviour?" Buffer asked with sarcastic look.

"Slap." Bomber said. "I am sorry. I shouldn't slapped you. I was on end of my nerves." Bomber added.

"Apology accepted." Buffer said.

"How is Swain?" Bomber asked.

"Still same. If I hear something I will inform you." Buffer said and Bomber nodded.

"Can I go now?" Bomber asked.

"Yes." Buffer said. Bomber nodded and start to walk out and then returned back.

"And sir?" Bomber asked. "Thank you." Bomber added.

"No worried." Buffer said and smiled as she walked out.

Bomber nodded and went out and sighed with relief. She went into wardroom. After awhile she decided she will go on bridge to replace Spider for a helm. In same moment Buffer went out of his office and started walking towards bridge too. When they went for the corner they hit into each other.

"I am so sorry sir." Bomber said and blushed.

"It is look like we are going on same place." Buffer said and smiled noticing she was red, but didn't say anything. Bomber nodded.

"Let's go." Bomber said.

"Let's go." Buffer said.

"After you boss." Bomber said with smile.

"Ladies first." Buffer said with smile.

They entered in ship.

"So what is new?" Buffer asked.

"We spotted vessel 5 miles away." Nav said.

"What type of vessel?" Buffer said. "Contact them over radio." Buffer added and RO did it.

"They are not picking up." RO said.

"Probably smugglers." Bomber said.

"Frank order boarding party." Buffer said.

"HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS! HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS! HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS!" Frank said over radio.

"You are going too sir?" Bomber asked when she saw Buffer in boarding room.

"Yes." Buffer said. "I am ship's CO and I need to keep my crew safe." he added.

They went into RHIB and boarded vessel. There was one man and 10 women.

"Refugees." Man said.

"He knows rules." Bomber said.

"Where is the rest of crew?" Buffer said with strict voice.

"Just me. Water please." Man said.

"Sir they are not refugees." Bomber said and knelt in front of one woman who had broken lip. Man pushed her.

"Oi back off. Attacking navy officer can get you an charge." Buffer said and stood between Bomber and man.

"They are not refugees. They are victims of people smugglers." Bomber said.

"I think that too. Bring them in auistere and check him. I will question them." Buffer said and Bomber nodded. "And we need to feed them too." he added. Bomber nodded.

"Aye sir. Bird will be please she can help." Bomber said with smile and nodded. They went back on Hammersley. Bomber checked all women and went into galley to take a brew where she was faced with Buffer.

"Some of them have bruises too." Bomber said.

"Any signs of broken bones or rape?" Buffer said.

"Dunno. They are too scared. Back in Cairns they should be checked in hospital." Bomber said.

"Definitely. You were right. He was intending to sell them to some rich guys but he wouldn't get too much how these women look like." Buffer said.

"Will we have a shore leave when we get into port?" Bomber asked

"Yes. We deserved it." Buffer said.

Hammersley returned back into port. Everyone left ship and only Bomber and Buffer stayed on it.

"It is look like we are only here on ship." Bomber said from doorway of his office.

"Yes." Buffer said.

"Are you for a drink?" Bomber asked.

"Why not? When I finish this report let's meet on dock." Buffer said.

"Good. I will wait you." Bomber said. Half an hour Buffer met her on dock.

"So where are we going?" Bomber asked.

"Our old pub?" Buffer said and Bomber nodded.

"You look nice." Buffer nodded. "Change from seeing you in uniform." Buffer added.

"Thanks for compliment sir." Bomber said with smile.

"Drop that sir when we are out of duty." Buffer said. "First drink on me." Buffer added as they entered in pub. They ordered drinks and start to talk.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is new update. I hope you like it. Thank you dear Michelle for help.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
